


Teenage Angst

by lawless



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel knew the teenage years were going to be difficult, but he never imagined how difficult they'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Angel, Season Three, after Connor returns from Quortoth, the hell dimension where Angelus' old enemy Holtz took him after kidnapping him with Wesley's unwitting help.
> 
> Not beta-reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

Something was off about Connor when he returned from Quortoth.

It wasn't just that he had been a baby when he left and in the space of a few short months had grown into an alienated teen. Angel knew from personal experience that time moved at a different pace in a hell dimension than it did on Earth. It wasn't just that Holtz had brainwashed him into thinking that his father was evil because _all_ vampires were evil, without exception, or that he insisted on being called Stephen, not Connor.

He wasn't prepared for the hardness, the reflexive violence, the lack of trust.

This wasn't his son anymore. This was a stranger. And how could he reach out and relate to some snot-nosed teenager with a chip on his shoulder?

But he had to try.


End file.
